Love, Blood and Shinobi
by Violette Hysteria
Summary: In a world and time when fighting is a constant thing on the minds of shinobi is there still room for love? This seems to be the case for our favorite copy ninja who for the longest time thought he just didn't have time for such luxury's. KakashixOC


Disclaimer. I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in it beside my original character Sayuri.  
>Hello everyone! It's been quite awhile since I have posted anything on here and I apologize for that. Especially to those of you subscribed to me. Anyways, I'm back with something that I really hope you'll enjoy. This time a Naruto fanfiction, I really hope to keep this one going for awhile. It should considering all the twist and turns I have in mind for this. The first chapter you wont get to know much about Sayuri so I'll give you this to hold you off. It's a link to a album of some pictures of her. .comalbums/ss85/ohemmgee/Sayuri%20Maruyama/ Enjoy!

* * *

><p>A sigh escaped past Sayuri's lips, she had only gotten back home late in the evening yesterday, and yet already they were sending her on another mission.<p>

"Slave drivers…" she said aloud to no one in particular. Of course she hadn't actually meant it, the third was one of the kindest people she new. Sayuri had just been really hoping to get a bit more free time this time around. Not that she'd complain this was after all her choice of career very much to her parent's dismay. Apparently though this mission would be more of a long term one and she really hated being away from home for so long. With the shake of her head she pulled on her shoes. Just your average ninja boots except they were a little higher than usual reaching to her thigh.

Now she was ready to go, well to the hokage's office at least.

Walking on out of her cozy little flat she made sure to lock the door behind her before heading off down the all too familiar way. Icy-blue orbs looked to the equally blue sky, only now tinted a sad grey. It looked like rain she mused. What a wonderful day to set off on a mission.

Upon reaching the hokage's tower Sayuri began her way up to steps, the soles of her shoes clacking against the concrete with each step she took. Approaching a few ANBU Sayuri's mouth dropped open to speak, however she was cut off before she even had a chance. At the sight of her they simply waved nonchalantly, motioning down the hall, towards the hokage's office.

Drawing together a single fist the ice-blue eyes woman rapped her knuckles on the wooden door light. She couldn't help but to smile a raspy voice muttered come in. She had always been fond of the hokage. He was nothing but kind to everyone in the village. Latching onto the brass knob of the door she pulled it open, revealing herself.

"You called for me?"Sayuri said, a smile adorning her porcelain like features.

"Ah, Sayuri." the old man cracked taking a puff off of his pipe, receiving a smile from the petite woman. For a shinobi she had a fairly small build and proportions really, though she was toned. "Nice to see you again." He finally added smoke slithering out with each word.

"It's nice to see you again too, lord hokage." Sayuri said respectively wondering if he was just going to chit-chat all day.

"It's seems your teammate is running a bit late as usual." he chuckled, still holding the wooden pipe in his hands. Almost as soon as the words escaped him both Sayuri's gaze, along with that of the hokage's was pulled to the opening door. Sayuri's head cocked to the side, a common mannerism of hers when she was in thought. In came a silver haired man. 'Wait... the copy ninja Kakashi...' she thought to herself. The young woman had never met the man, but she had heard of him, then again who in the village hadn't.

After a moment of silence that was broken by the cough the older man spoke up.  
>"Ah, yes Kakashi... last to arrive as usual." he began, a lighthearted smile across his face.<p>

"My apologies, hokage-sama. I hope I didn't keep you waiting too terribly long." the silver haired man spoke up.

"Not at all… Anyways, I have assigned you, along with Sayuri to a mission in Kyoto. It is a small town on the outskirts of the Hidden Village of Grass. They have no shinobi to speak of so they have requested our services. Apparently, a small portion of shinobi from the Hidden Village of Grass have invaded their town and are trying to create a coup d'état in order to overthrow it in their name. You two are to find the culprits and fix the problem. One thing, in order to carry out this mission you will not be able to go into the village as shinobi. Instead you will have to pose as your average everyday person visiting." he explained to the pair, taking yet another puff of his pipe. "Oh and one more thing, you are to pose as a married couple, it would be odd for a man and women to be staying with one another don't you think." the old man added in, a cocky smile across his wrinkled features.

Sayuri stood still as she took his last statement in. The raven haired kunoichi's face was filled with a blank look, her orbs blinking every now and 's jaw dropped mouth agape at the thought. She was going to have to pretend to be married to this man that she hardly new? Oh she wanted so badly to protest.

Sayuri came to terms with herself after thinking about just who she was speaking to. Of course he was right. So she highly doubted that he would change his mind any time soon. No, of course he wouldn't, there just really wasn't any other way around it. Shutting her jaw, Sayuri was for once at a loss of words. Well not really, she just felt as if speaking up wouldn't help the situation one bit.

"I am going to assume neither of you have any objections... questions?" he asked. Sayuri simply shook her head no. "Good then, I'd like for you two to dispatch immediately. Pack carefully you mustn't draw attention to yourselves.

It wasn't an hour more or less that the pair had left the gates dressed very casual. Sayuri now sporting a sleeveless purple dress that went to her knees paired with a quarter length grey undershirt. Quite the difference compared to her usual get up. Somehow it just didn't feel right taking off on a mission without her baggy red jacket that always slipped off her left shoulder and her fish nets. Surprisingly they looked the roles enough, minus Kakashi's mask. Was he actually going to wear that the entirety of the mission?

Much to her annoyance for the past ten minutes or so he'd had his nose buried in the orange book of his. It looked to her as if that was the start of a terribly long mission. Hoping for the best was about all she could do at the moment. There was just absolutely no way this mission could work out with them knowing absolutely nothing about each other.

Finally, after some time contemplating Sayuri spoke up. "If we're going to be married for the duration of this mission we should probably get to know each other a bit if we're going to make this believable." Was all she said. Simple enough, right?


End file.
